Be Careful What You Summon
by Bloodie Indy
Summary: Voldemort is trying to summon a demon. The solution? Give him what he wants. YYH/HP crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Summon**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Koenma sir, here's the latest report!"

"Just set it down and I'll get to it when I have the chance" the toddler spoke through his pacifier without looking up from the paper he was currently pretending to read, before stamping it and moving on to the next.

The blue oni set the manila folder that contained the report on top of the stack of papers closest to Koenma, letting it balance precariously, before stepping back and waiting. The Prince peered up at it and let out an annoyed sigh. He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly what it was about.

Not wanting to deal with that particular problem just yet, he continued his mind-numbing duty, not paying any real attention to what he was doing, as if set on automatic. These papers were insignificant compared to the issues he knew the report contained, but so much less stressful to have to deal with. He continued with the stamping for several more minutes, every so often throwing a glance up, then continuing on.

As much as he would prefer to ignore it and hope it fixed itself, the chances of that happening were about a million to one. But then again, he had heard somewhere that million-to-one chances crop up nine times out of ten, so there was a bit of hope.

The random looks were turning to glares, and with each glare his pacifier sucking became quicker as he thought this over before concluding that who ever had said that must have been smoking some giggle weed.

Jorge, the blue oni, seemed to have an idea as well as to what was in the report he had been sent to deliver to the Prince. After all, it seemed to be a recurring problem lately. He didn't understand why Koenma was putting off something so serious. Normally the Prince would have sent a team out to deal with this by the third incident at latest. But then again THAT team was no longer taking missions and the current Tantei were incomparable to their predecessors. This was a delicate situation considering the circumstances and especially the location, and would thus require experience and some form of tact, whether it was the right form or not.

This would be the sixth occurrence of an attempt to summon a demon and something had to be done about it. Now, _what _exactly had to be done was the problem.

Demon summonings really weren't that rare of a thing and happened a lot more than most would find comfort in knowing. It typically consisted of an overly curious human finding a spell written down in a mass produced book found in any local bookstore. These clumsy attempts would show up early on Reikai's radar and the portal would be blocked before the person performing the ritual would even notice anything unusual. They would just assume that the book was full of crap, like so many of them were, and not bother with it anymore.

And then there was the magically inclined community.

These people, wizards and witches as they were called, weren't as easily fooled. If they didn't get the results they were after with the first attempt then they would fiddle with the spell, making small changes in the wording or revising the wand techniques, until they achieved their desired results. They were stubborn like that and suffered from a superiority complex that Koenma would normally call laughable, if not for the fact that they were undoubtedly the cause of his current frustrations.

Thankfully those cases were a lot less common since most tended to have a natural fear of what they considered the Dark Arts. It was a taboo subject, and demon summoning certainly fell within the category, that most of them looked down upon and was practiced by only the darkest of wizards and witches.

And _that_ was a large part of the problem.

It was true that under normal circumstances he would have sent a team out by now, to deal with the situation despite their inexperience, but this unfortunately went beyond that.

This was a tight rope balance between Reikai law regulating involvement in wizard affairs, with which they had no jurisdiction, and those involving Makai, with which they had full jurisdiction.

Koenma paused his work with another annoyed sigh. As always, things could never be simple. Even the endless mountains of paper work seemed harder to stamp, which was probably just due to his cramped fingers from gripping the stamper for so long, and that just added to his irritation.

"Don't you think you should read it, sir?" Jorge spoke aloud, startling Koenma out of his thoughts.

"What are you still doing here? Didn't I dismiss you?" Koenma shot a glare up at the oni, having entirely forgotten about his presence.

"Um, no, sir" Jorge said, not registering the hidden meaning in his bosses words. His attention was on the folder that he had just delivered, a curious look in his eyes as he pondered it's contents.

"Would you like me to read it to you, sir?" He said, giving the small Prince an expectant look.

"Why bother? We both know what it says", Koenma set down the stamper and crossed his arms. He shifted his glare from the oni to the folder than stuck his hand out, "Alright, hand it to me." He might as well humor the blue idiot. Besides, there was always the far fetched chance that the report contained some other form of drama or menace that could be easily dealt with.

Jorge picked up the folder from it's precarious position and in doing so knocked over the stack of paper, earning another glare from Koenma. "I'm really sorry sir!" He stuttered, handing over the report with a sheepish look.

"Of course your sorry!" Koenma yelled snatching the report from his hands, eyebrow starting to twitch. It was just another thing to add to the growing list of annoyances. "Now, pick it all up" he said. An idea came to him. "And while you're at it, here" Koenma picked up the stamper and threw it into Jorge's hands. "Get stamping."

Jorge looked incredulously at the stamper and then to Koenma. How typical for the toddler to find any excuse to hand off his duties to someone else.

As Jorge began the process of picking up the papers and placing them back into their hazardous stack, Koenma opened up the folder and started perusing the document within it.

"Just as I thought. And I have no doubt it's those wizards over there." Koenma set the report down, having finished reading through it. "They're the only ones who would be this persistent."

"But I thought wizards were afraid of demons. Why would they try summoning one?" The oni said laying the last paper down on the newly arranged and neat stack.

"That's what has me worried. Remember the last two times something like this happened?" Koenma's eyebrows knitted together, a frown now evident.

"Do you think it's another dark wizard, sir?" Jorge asked curiously as he absently stamped the papers.

"I'm not sure yet." He had considered this theory already. The last time there was a massive spurt of attempts, due to the laws installed some 35 years prior, all he could do was keep a wary eye out and shut down each portal that broke through the barriers. He recalled hearing that the wizard responsible had been defeated, by a baby no less, and yet no such person had ever come through Reikai.

"Jorge." The oni turned his attention to the toddler, pausing in his work."I need you to get Botan for me. I'm going to need to speak with Genkai about this. I believe she still keeps contact with some of the wizards in England. She may know something about what's going on over there."

"No problem, Sir." Jorge was only to happy to not have to continue Koenma's menial task. As he left the room, Koenma sat back in his chair, arms crossed with a thoughtful expression. He prayed that he would not have to get involved with another wizard catastrophe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Careful What You Summon**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Koenma, Sir, I've brought Genkai," The bubbly, blue haired, grim reaper bounded into the office with all the excited joy one shouldn't expect from Death. She gestured to the small elderly woman with the faded pink hair, following just behind her.

As Genkai entered, Koenma laid his stamper down and pushed the piles of paper he had been working on toward the edge of his desk, careful not to mix the small 'finished pile' with the much larger 'unfinished pile'. Finally, a valid excuse to avoid the paper work again.

"Thank you, Botan," The Prince said, through his pacifier. "You may go." He remembered the actual dismissal this time. His employees were very nosy and prone to gossip, so he had to constantly remind himself not to talk about vital matters in their presence. Not that Botan wasn't trustworthy, and he would likely discuss everything with her later anyways, but no need to feed the rumor mill before he even knew what was going on, himself.

After the door closed behind the ferry girl, Koenma addressed the older woman. "It's good to see you Genkai. It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been good, and as much as I enjoy the pleasantries, I know you didn't ask me to come just to inquire about my health." Genkai stood before Koenma, arms crossed, patiently waiting on the explanation why she had been dragged from her temple by a harried Botan.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing well," Koenma said, ignoring the displeasure radiating from her. "To get straight to the point," he went on as if that were his plan the whole time, "I have a bit of a dilemma here."

"That's nothing new. Why call me about it? Isn't that what you have your Tantei for?" Although she was irritated at being interrupted from her days duties, she knew that Koenma would not have asked for her unless it was urgent.

"This is a little different." Koenma opened a drawer in his desk and began shuffling through it. After a few seconds he pulled forth a manilla folder, peeking inside to make sure that he grabbed the right one. When he was satisfied that it was the correct folder containing the right document, and not his expense reports, he handed it to her.

Genkai gave Koenma a searching look before turning her attention to the folder and papers within it. As she read along her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. When she got to the end her mouth had set into a grim expression. Things definitely didn't bode well.

"I see what you mean." Setting the folder back on the desk she refolded her arms and stood there in deep thought. There was no doubt in her mind about the involvement of wizards. The report was well detailed. It made reference to five previous events of the same nature all taking place within the same general area. This, combined with the intelligence she had gathered through her reputable sources, suggested something foul was in the works.

"So, what are your thoughts, Genkai?" Koenma asked, hoping for some valuable insight. Although he had fell out of touch with most of the happenings concerning wizards, he knew that she kept up-to-date on such matters.

"Definitely wizards." Was her short reply.

"Yes, I gathered as much." Koenma rolled his eyes at her answer, to which she then smirked back. "Is there anything else you can tell me? I know you still keep tabs on them. Have any of your contacts told you anything?"

Genkai shifted her eyes away from the toddler in a rather uncharacteristic show of embarrassment. "Yes, well, the thing is, my information doesn't come so much from contacts than from sources. But _very_ reliable sources." She made sure to put as much emphasis into her words as possible. She couldn't have the little baby doubting her wisdom despite the fact he was hundreds of years older than she.

Koenma eyed her suspiciously. "And what is that suppose to mean, exactly?"

Genkai let out a defeated sigh. "Honestly, I haven't spoken to a witch or wizard in almost sixteen years. Not since that last fiasco. They're a bullheaded bunch of fools who don't listen to reason, and so I cut ties with them....mostly."

"What?!" Koenma gaped. "I was depending on you for the latest scoop on things. Please tell me that 'mostly' means you still have something useful for me?" He said a bit hopefully. His days had not been bright lately and so he was depending on her to shine some light on things.

"Don't piss in your pampers, Jr., I believe I have an idea about what's going on." Koenma's eyes lit up at her words, despite his vexation over her disrespect. "Just because I prefer not to waste my breath with those clowns anymore doesn't mean I don't keep myself in the loop. I've kept my subscriptions to the _Daily Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_ active all these years and they keep me well informed."

"The _Quibbler_?" Koenma was rather surprised by this. "I never pegged you for reading tabloids." He would have thought such nonsense to be below her.

Genkai smirked at his puzzled expression. "You'd be amazed at the amount of accurate information they publish. If only that Xeno-whatever that fools name is- would just pull his head from his ass and quit with all that conspiracy crap, it would be a respectable paper. After all, they did write about Voldemort's return before it was officially announced."

"Voldemort?" That name sounded familiar to Koenma, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it. "I know that name from somewhere."

Genkai smirked. "Don't tell me the Great Koenma has forgotten the man who caused him such a headache fifteen years ago. The loads of paper work, the over-worked ferry girls....the spankings." She was, rather sadistically, enjoying the look of sheer panic that began to spread across the toddlers features. "Ring any bells?"

"Tom Riddle." Koenma managed to grind out between his teeth and his pacifier, which amazingly had yet to be sawed in half, despite the clenched grip he had on it.

How could he forget? The man had systematically terrorized, not only the wizard community, but the muggles in much of Europe, as well. He had desperately wanted to send in a team then, but had stubbornly, and against his own judgment, kept to his word.

"That's what happens when you let wizards push you around, Koenma," Genkai said, giving him a look mixed with sympathy and reproach. "I still think you should have gotten involved, then maybe none of _this_ would be happening."

"That's easy for you to say!" His previous anxiety now replaced by indignation. "You're not charged with trying to keep peace between the three worlds. As a leader, that means making tough decisions, even if I don't agree with them. I had made an agreement with the wizards and their Minister of Magic to stay out of their affairs, and I stuck to it." Koenma ended his mini tirade with a huff and a scowl.

"And do you still think that? You followed your 'Prime Directive' and it's gotten you nowhere. It's certainly gotten _ Them _nowhere, either. Besides," She continued as she gave him a firm look, "this isn't just their problem anymore. Sure, you can sit there like last time and continue to monitor things, and shut down each portal one by one. Just remember that the barrier was still up, then. Summonings were a lot harder, and more time consuming. I'm sure Voldemort will realize, sooner or later, that less magic will be needed now. He's an unrelenting nut-case, and eventually he'll get what he wants." Taking a deep breath, she continued to lay out the facts. This was the wisdom he had called her here for. "And do you really want to risk the peace that Yusuke and his team fought so hard for? With Enki ruling the Makai, things have been easy for you. Him, winning that tournament, was a lucky break for everyone. His laws have kept things balanced and under control these last two years, but there are those demons out there who will look for any excuse to wreak havoc, and Voldemort will happily give it to them."

"So, you believe it is Voldemort behind this?" Koenma didn't doubt her, but he had to remain cautious. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions in this matter.

"Well, I haven't personally caught him in the act, but I think it's safe to say he's involved," Genkai replied a bit sarcastically, but not at all insulted. She was pleased by his wariness. A good leader didn't make hasty assumptions. "Now the question is, what are you planning to do about it?" But they did have to make difficult decisions.

Koenma sat in thought for a moment, rolling the facts through his mind. He could not jump into this lightly. His decision could have drastic effects on all three worlds. If he chose to ignore the situation then what Genkai had proposed was a likely scenario. He wasn't worried about the S or A classes, or even most of the B class, since they had enough power to resist a summoning. It was the C and lower that concerned him. They tended to cause more trouble than any of the higher classes due to their constant attempts to gain more power and with Enki's laws in effect they had to restrain themselves or face the consequences. No doubt this would be an opportunity that one would not pass up.

If he decided to get involved then he risked causing more of a rift between Reikai and the wizards by breaking his agreement with them. He suddenly regretted ever letting them dictate his actions. Genkai was right, this wasn't just their problem, but it concerned Reikai and Makai as well. When it came down to it he feared more what would happen should he continue to leave things in their incapable hands. Besides, he could put up with a few pissy wizards. It wasn't like they could actually do anything to him. Even so, it would be prudent to maintain some discretion. There was no reason to go about announcing his plans if he didn't have to. Now, he just had to figure out what those plans entailed.

"Well, first you'regoing to help me plot," Koenma said giving Genkai a mischievous grin.

"You make it sound like we're making a bid for world domination," Genkai said with a devious tone. It was obvious what he had decided and she would be only too willing to help.

"No, I'll leave that business to Hiei," he replied jokingly. "Let's start brainstorming some ideas." He looked to her, ready to begin with the brain racking, but suddenly found her attention focused elsewhere.

"Hiei?" Koenma's previous comment had sparked a thought in Genkai's mind. "Hmm....there's an idea."

"What about him?" He asked curiously. Did she already have a plan? He couldn't decide whether he should feel heartened or annoyed at this, as he sat, waiting for her response.

She didn't answer him. An idea had indeed come to her, but she wanted to think it through first. After all, the little demon no longer worked for Koenma, and thus had no obligation to help. And then there was Mukuro to consider. They would have to go through her first.

Genkai was lost in her solo think tank, and this was starting to peeve Koenma to no end. "Are you going to tell me or not?!!" He finally cried, with a pout and a slam of his chubby fist against the desk top. The stack of papers shifted slightly at the disturbance, but managed not to fall over.

Genkai gave him an offended stare for interrupting her contemplation, but not wanting to put up with a toddler and his tantrum, she gave in and began to explain what she had in mind. "I was just thinking about Voldemort, and what he had planned for the demon, if he succeeds in the summoning, and it occurred to me...." she paused dramatically, "why not let him?"

"Wait, wha...?" Was his eloquent reply. He blinked at her, trying to decipher her meaning. Genkai had the habit of making him feel like such an idiot, like somehow all his brain cells suddenly went to sleep in her presence.

"If the bastard wants a big bad demon so badly, then let's give him one," she clarified for him and with a small snicker added, "well, a _small_ bad demon, at least."

"You want to send Hiei in?" Koenma now understood what her muttering had been about and his cells woke up. The idea had merit, certainly. Send in a demon that they could trust....sort of....and Voldemort would likely stop with his rituals. "I can see how that would be useful. And we would have an inside man, of sorts, to provide us with valuable information."

"Of course, if we go ahead with this, you'll have to speak with Mukuro first. I believe Hiei is still patrolling the borders? He must be getting bored with that, so he shouldn't be to hard to convince." Genkai was relatively certain the little fire brat would rather be doing anything but rescuing careless humans who wandered into Makai.

"Oh, I'm sure I can talk Mukuro into lending him to us." Koenma said confidently. "After all, as you said, this concerns Makai, and thus her as well." His hand reached for a button in his desk, pressing it. "I'll send Botan to contact her as soon as possible." He didn't want to waste any time.

As the door to his office opened a startled Botan fell through with a small _"Yelp!"_, much to Genkai's amusement and Koenma's annoyance.

"Why do I even bother to close my door around here?" He asked himself, although he wasn't at all surprised. "Well, I don't suppose I need to tell you what to do?" He directed at Botan, for he was certain she had heard every word spoken between Genkai and himself, since her earlier dismissal.

"Umm...no, Sir," Botan said sheepishly, picking herself up. "I'll get right to it!" She turned on her heel and made a quick retreat through the door.

Genkai couldn't hold back her laugh as she watched the girl make her speedy exit. Yes, the rumor mill would be starting anytime now for Genkai was sure she caught a glimpse of blue oni before it vanished behind a wall.

Turning to the less humored Koenma, she asked, "So, do you have any tea, while we wait?"

A resigned sign was her answer.


End file.
